


Lady Hera Attends a Midwinter Party

by darkhedgeknight



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: D&D, Dragonborn (D&D), Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: Lady Hera and her assistant Roland attend a Midwinter Celebration at the Cassalanter Villa to watch a performance from the singer Aria. During the celebration, Aria is attacked and Hera takes it upon herself to solve the case. What begins as an attempted murder turns into an incident involving demons and a family secret.Note: The story's plot and some characters are based on the D&D adventure "Winter's Splendor" and this story includes minor spoilers for Waterdeep: Dragon Heist.





	1. Chapter 1

I

The snow blanketing the streets of Waterdeep brought a warm smile to my face as I watched my daughter pretend to sword fight with the other children outside of the Diamond Street Orphanage. My excitement turned to nervousness as her six-foot frame moved left and her sword almost caught a tiefling boy in the face; a boy of what I assumed was eight summers, much younger than her fourteen years on this realm. To my relief, the boy laughed and turned to the rest of his friends, raising his arms in the air and bragging that he stood toe-to-toe with a half-goliath shieldmaiden, albeit a young one. 

“Be careful, Calliope,” I called out, my deep voice echoing throughout Diamond Street before carolers crowded on the sidewalk and began singing a Midwinter ballad about Greatfather Klaws and his gift-giving ways. I walked past a bakery cart, smelling the pastries as Calliope hoisted a dwarven girl on her shoulder. Calliope’s one wish this season was to spend the Midwinter in Waterdeep, an odd choice for a young child, but I was happy I could provide that for her.

I smiled before a snowball flew at my face, hitting my nose and eyes while some dripped onto my bow and arrow-filled quiver. I chuckled as the sounds of giggling filled the air as the dwarven girl gave Calliope a fist bump.

The joy brought from children’s laughter was interrupted as I heard a soft grunt from my left. I turned to watch my employer Lady Hera eyeing a snow globe. Some folks gathered to watch the red-scaled dragonborn tracing her fingers along the outside before turning to me, using her fee clawed hand wiping the snow off my face and hair. After shaking the snow remnants off her hand, she reached for my pocket. I drew a handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to her, watching as she wiped a smudge from the edge of the globe over a spot that showed the gold and green-robed figure standing in a snow pile. 

“You can see it much better,” Hera said with a wide smile before turning to me. 

“Yes you can, Lady Hera,” I replied. The smudge was small and only obscured a tiny portion of the snow globe, but it was enough to catch Lady Hera’s attention. Her eye for details made her one of the more successful writers and private detectives in the Sword Coast. 

“Roland, this globe has some interesting runes,” she continued. “Take a look at these.” 

I took the globe and followed her finger to the various runes on the edge. Turning to her, I watched her motion to look underneath it. I tipped over the snowglobe and noticed the red glowing runes. A felt a soreness in my stomach as I watched their red glow flare as I inched closer. 

“They don’t look like anything I know,” I replied. My experience in runes was limited to dwarven and giant, most of my education coming from when Amberlee was alive and trying to teach me the different etchings goliaths used for magic. 

“They’re not, they’re demonic,” Hera said in a low voice. 

“You’re right madam, they’re sigils belonging to Asmodeus,” the shopkeeper corrected as he peered from behind the counter. 

I watched Hera’s scowl at the shopkeeper. “Why would you sell something like this?” she asked, her voice turning somewhat hostile. “Something dedicated to someone so evil. There are children around here.” 

“Madam, there are many of Asmodeus’ faithful living in Waterdeep,” the shopkeeper explained. “I have trinkets of other gods, such as the Morninglord, Chauntea, and Bane.” 

Sensing Hera’s discomfort, I scanned the merchandise and found a smaller snowglobe with a white base and a platinum dragon in the middle. “Lady Hera, I found this for you. Look, it has a figure of Bahamut inside.” 

“It’s Bahamut?” asked Hera, taking her eyes away from the other globes as she took it into her hands and smiled at the platinum dragon’s image. 

“Yes it is,” the shopkeeper answered. He reached underneath the base and removed a small pendant. “It even has a symbol of Bahamut to go with it.” 

“Well look at that,” Hera said, reaching into her pouch and placing several gold pieces in his hands. 

I watched the shopkeeper’s eyes light up as the coins fell from his fingers onto his counter. “Madam, this is too much,” he said in an excited voice.”

“Keep the rest,” I called back, leading Hera away from the counter before she realized how much she paid for the symbol. “Lady Hera, we have to get to the Cassalanter Villa for the party. Calliope!”

“Coming papa,” I heard from several feet away. I heard her footsteps crunch in the snow as she stood next to me. “I can’t wait to meet Aria Cavatina.”

“It will be good to see her again,” Hera said as we approached the gate. Aria was renowned in the Sword Coast for her beautiful voice and glowing appearance. Lady Hera explained they were old friends and the singer sent her an invitation to watch her perform at the Cassalanter’s Midwinter gala. 

The usher at the door eyed all three of us as I removed the three tickets from my pocket and handed them to him. He moved aside and allowed us to move forward, eyeing each of us as we entered the villa and passed through the doorway.

The Cassalanters sure knew how to decorate. The staircases, walls, and windows were decorated with red, green, and white tinsel and banners. What drew my eyes was the large tree near the fireplace, decorated with tinsel, ornaments and the symbol at the Morning Lord nestled at the top. 

We were brought into the center of the room as ushers moved serving trays in front of us. I watched Calliope’s eyes go toward the wine glasses before staring at me. “May I?”

I smirked and glanced at the other guests dressed in their finest attire. “I think that’s fine since I’m here.” 

Calliope took a glass and sipped it before handing it to me. A second later, her face twisted as if someone waved a foul-smelling pair of breeches in front of her. “I don’t like it.” 

“Good,” I answered before taking the glass and taking a sip, smacking my lips as the bitter merlot went down my throat. I took a moment to admire the decor, flashes of my childhood in my aunt Myrmeen Lhal’s castle flooded my mind. 

Glancing right, I watched Lady Hera decline several appetizers and wine before staring at me. We continued toward the room’s center, both of us hearing rich guests whisper about her declining the expensive food the Cassalanters so graciously provided. “It’s alright, Lady Hera,” I said before turning to everyone else and taking a small brick of cheese and eating it. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

Hera eyed the waiters and the wine glass in my hand. “I’ll still pass, thank you. Calliope, don’t eat that. You don’t know where it’s been. It could be poisoned.” 

“Lady Hera, I don’t think someone would try and poison the guests,” Calliope said in a calm voice, both of us realizing the waiters were staring at us. She took a lemon square and munched on it. “It’s good, see.” 

I raised an eyebrow at my daughter as lemon crumbs spilled from her mouth while she spoke to Lady Hera. Any reprimanding would have to wait as I noticed how uncomfortable she started to get when people stared at her. A six-foot girl stuck out among the nobles and I could watch her inch close to me. 

I wasn’t the only one who noticed as Hera stepped next to her, first eyeing the floor, then smiling at Calliope. “Don’t be nervous, Calliope,” she whispered. A warmness filled my heart as Hera turned to the rest of the crowd, searching for Aria. 

“You belong here, just like everyone else,” I reassured Calliope, who smiled and wrapped her arms around me. Staring over her shoulder, I caught eyes with a family sitting near the door, who I assumed were the hosts. The father had short hair, a pointed mustache, and wore gold robes. His wife was adorned in similar attire. Next to them were two young children, squirming in their fine ware. A tinge of guilt filled my stomach, remembering how children dislike attending parties for their parent’s sake.

Taking my eyes off the Cassalanters, I stepped back and watched the folks crowd toward my direction, The waiters had moved everyone out of the room’s center, allowing a large gap. Two Cassalanter guards pulled a giant harpsichord to the center and placed a dias next to it. Behind them was a woman with long white hair and a silk green gown. Hera smiled as the woman unveiled her wings.

Aria made no introduction and went into her first set, singing a beautiful melody I was unfamiliar with. Everyone’s eyes were on her as she blazed through her first three songs, taking moments to bow before returning to her seat. After her third ballad was finished, she thanked everyone as the thunderous applause echoed throughout the room. “Thank you, everyone. Praise the Morning Lord for this glorious day. I’ll take a short break.” 

I had little time to prepare as Aria made her way toward Lady Hera. The two hugged for a moment before Hera withdrew. “Aria, this is my assistant, Roland Heron, and his daughter, Calliope.” 

Aria shook my hands, then Calliope’s. “Heron, that name sounds familiar. Chondathan?” 

“Cormyr,” I replied, almost stammering my answer. “I grew up in Arabel before moving to the Sword Coast. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“That was some lovely singing,” Calliope added. 

“Thank you,” Aria answered, pointing to Calliope’s dress and bone necklace. “I love your gown and jewelry. Are they your mother’s?”

“The necklace is, but I sewed the gown myself,” Calliope replied, smiling wide. 

“Impressive,” Aria said, watching Calliope beam with pride. “I have to return to my set, but we’ll speak some more.” 

I turned and noticed Calliope’s gray face flashed a shade of red at Aria’s compliments. The singer took to her dias once more and held her hands forward, ready to begin another song. Everyone eagerly awaited Aria’s next song, except for Lady Hera, who began breathing heavily and stepped toward the dias. “There’s something on her back.” 

Hera repeated her words and I watched Aria turn left, spotting the small red imp on her shoulder. Both Hera and I stepped to reach her as the imp drove its point tail just below her neck. 

Aria screamed and moved frantically, trying to throw the imp off her shoulders. I reached the singer as the imp made another stab, this time causing her to fall into my arms. My hand extended toward the tiny demon, only to get a spiny tail through my palm. 

I twirled around, still holding onto Aria as Hera moved around us. “Roland, try and keep still, I need to get a hit off it.” 

The pain in my hand combined with Aria’s face over my mouth prevented me from throwing a sarcastic response to my boss. I managed to lean against the harpsichord and saw Lady Hera hovering over the imp. She angled herself at the right moment and drove her left fist into the imp, sending it over my head and into the crowd. I didn’t see where it landed, but I heard several guards stab their weapons into the imp, finishing it for good. 

I sighed, as the Waterdeep guard entered the room and a voice screamed,” No one is leaving until we conduct a full investigation.” 


	2. Chapter 2

II

I moved my bandaged hand around, relieved and thankful one of the house clerics healed my wound. After declining a glass of wine from one of the waiters, I watched the Waterdeep guard question the various guests, staff, and the Cassalanters. Near the doorway, Aria was placed on a wooden stretcher, holding her bandaged neck as she breathed heavily. 

My attention went to Calliope, who was distracting herself with a pair of ornaments the Cassalanters gave her to play with as she spoke with Aria. She showed the singer a white crystal sphere from one of the trees. 

“Calliope, you should let Aria rest,” I called, concerned she was bothering the singer. 

“She’ll be fine, Roland,” Aria said. “I prefer her company to the questions from the City Watch. Besides, Hera needs you.” 

I followed her hand toward Lady Hera, who had finished eating a small set of rations she stored in her pockets before we arrived. She was standing over the imp’s remains, scanning the mess on the floor, despite the sulfur odor flooding her nose. Walking toward her, I heard whispers from the other nobles, irritated that they were questioned while Hera was allowed to observe the crime scene. 

Then there were the Waterdeep Watch officers observing her deductive methods. Their previous attempts to prevent Lady Hera from invading the crime scene were futile as she repeatedly budged her way past them to stand over the body. Exhausted from her resistance to stay away, the officers allowed her to examine the corpse. I supposed I could have tried helping the Watch in keeping her at bay, but solving a crime was one of Lady Hera’s favorite things and I didn’t want to deny her such pleasure during the holiday season. 

As I stood next to her, she handed me two small pieces of dried jerky, which I almost declined. 

“You’ll need your strength, Roland,” Hera said, her eyes moving toward my hand as I clutched the jerky. 

Realizing she was right, I tossed the bits of jerky in my mouth before watching a smile crossing her lips. I suspected my eating the rations wasn’t the reason for the smile as I watched her retrieve what Calliope called her “Rod of Inspection.” The item had no magic, but it allowed her to examine remains without dirtying her fingers. 

Bending down, she pressed the onyx rod against the imp’s palm and moved its fingers, revealing a small paper. 

“Get that,” she said, and I followed suit, retrieving the paper and unfolding it. I recognized it was a page from an old fable titled “The Wooden Girl.” 

“I know this story,” I said as my eyes devoured the text. It was one of the stories from a Faerun Book of Fables I used to read to Calliope when she was a toddler. 

“This must be the dragonborn who is giving my men so much trouble,” said a deep, accented voice approaching our way. I noticed Captain Hyustus Saget holding his cap as he held his hand toward Lady Hera. 

She paused for a moment before shaking his hand. I handed her a handkerchief as she said, “We found this on the imp’s body. An old fable, as Roland says.” 

The captain’s eyes glazed over the document. “Perhaps this imp has a penchant for stories. Of course, we’re not sure how it could have gone into the house. We’ve walked around the villa and haven’t found any summoning circles. We’re talking to the guests right now.” 

I raised an eyebrow at Captain Saget’s comment. “Summoning circles? There couldn't be anything like that in the Cassalanter’s villa. He’s a priest of Lathander.” 

“We’ve ruled out the staff and the Cassalanters,” the captain noted. “They’ve been busy planning this whole affair. We’re speaking to the guests, but this clue is good. Since you’ve already taken it upon yourself to help, how about you walk around the villa and help my men. You can go anywhere in the house and talk to anyone.” 

“Thank you, captain,” Hera said before I could object. I could tell from his tone he wasn’t too thrilled with the notion of someone invading his crime scene. 

Captain Saget smiled back and adjusted his cap. “If you don’t mind, we need to remove the body from this scene.” 

Hera stepped aside with a familiar smirk on her lips. “Not at all, captain.”

I felt Hera’s hand drag me several feet away from the Watch and to an abandoned corner. “The captain is wrong,” she began in a quiet voice. “One of the Cassalanters did summon that demon.”

I stopped and turned toward Lord and Lady Cassalanter, who were speaking to their guests. 

“No, not them,” I heard Hera say. “The little girl.”

My heart stopped. “The girl, why would you think that?” 

“Watch her, she isn’t acting like the other guests,” Hera whispered, turning my head to Cassalanter's daughter. The other guests were panicked, or tried distracting themselves by drinking and discussing the event. She stood by herself, her hands over her mouth as she watched the officers cleaning up the imp’s remains. 

“There’s something else,” Hera said. “That page you have. Some of the words are underlined. Pickup sticks, blocks, a wooden snake, an altar. Something else caught my eye. What was the name of the little girl in the story?” 

“It’s Eliza,” I answered before Hera pointed to the middle of the story. 

“Not for the entire story,” Hera remarked. “Read it again and you’ll see the name changes from Eliza to Elzarina beginning in the third paragraph, fourth sentence. “Elzarina is Cassalanter's daughter.” 

I read through the story once more and noticed the change Hera spoke of. From the third paragraph on, Elzarina was the name used throughout the story. 

“Elzarina summoned the demon?” I asked. “How could she do that? She’s just a child.” 

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Hera said as she caught the captain’s attention and waved him over to us. “Captain, we need to speak to Elzarina Cassalanter.”

“Elzarina Cassalanter?” he asked, turning toward me. “Why?”

“We think she summoned the imp,” Hera said, holding her finger to silence the captain’s response. “Not out of malice, but by accident. You said we could talk to anyone.” 

The captain turned to Elzarina, who by now was looking our way. “I don’t know if Victoro and Ammalia would appreciate you interrogating their daughter.” 

I understood the captain’s words. If Calliope was being questioned, I would have my sword ready in case the officers were being too rough with her. “It would just be us,” I assured him. “If your officers talked to her, it might scare her. But if we did it, it would be a friendly chat.” 

“Let me see what I can do,” answered the captain as he quickly walked toward the Cassalanters. I watched Ammalia’s eyes grow angry as she turned our way, worried about her child’s safety. I assumed she was a lioness when it came to her children. To my surprise, Victoro was calm and nodded several times as Captain Saget spoke to him. 

Finally, the captain approached Elzarina, who regarded us with nervousness, until she took a breath and walked over to us. The child stood before us, a moment of awkward silence passed us until Hera motioned toward me. “Roland, what do you want to ask the young girl?” 

I stopped for a moment and went to my knees, meeting her at eye level. “Hello, Elzarina. Thank you for letting us into your home. It’s some party, isn’t it?” 

“It’s boring,” the little girl answered. 

“It had its moments, like when Aria was attacked by the imp,” I said in a calm voice. I noticed her eyes moved toward the bard. 

“She’ll be okay, won’t she?” 

“Yes, she’ll be fine,” Hera said. “Do you know the imp?”

“Lady Hera!” I fired back, not realizing my voice was loud. “I’m sorry. My boss was just asking if you could help us with the investigation. She thinks you might know something.”

A moment of silence passed between us as I noticed a softness in the girl’s eyes. Elzarina nodded. “I did know him,” Elzarina replied. “He was a friend, well a friend of a friend. His name was Bristin. He played with me and Khars in my room. Bristin was messy, always playing tricks on me and throwing the toys around my room. He wasn’t very nice.” 

“Do you know why Bristin attacked Aria?” I asked.

“No, I don’t,” Elzarina said. “He’s mean, that’s all I can think of.” 

Hera dropped to her knees as well. “Perhaps her celestial ancestry drew him to her, Roland. Where’s this Khar, Elzarinas? Is he still in your room?”

Elzarina nodded and Hera snapped her fingers while rising to her feet. “We need to visit the little girl’s room and talk to Khars.” 

When Hera took a step toward the door, I grunted and pointed to Elzarina. Smiling, I asked,” Elzarina, is it okay if Lady Hera and I go to your room and talk with Khars?” 

Elzarina was silent as she scanned the ballroom. I followed her gaze, noticing that none of the other nobles had heard our conversation. Calliope was standing at the harpsichord with Aria. Victoro Cassalanter regarded us with a cold gaze. 

“I don’t know if he’ll want to talk to you,” Elzarina said. “You could try.” 

Hera tapped her foot on the ground. “Then come with us. If you summoned this Khars, he’ll likely speak with you, and we can learn how you summoned him.”

To my surprise, Elzarina’s eyes lit up, as if she was excited to show us something. “Okay!” she beamed and took Lady Hera’s hand to lead up the stairs. 

What brought more joy was Hera’s uncomfortable expression as Elzarina walked with her across the floor. “Roland, what do I do?” 

“Just follow her lead,” I answered, suppressing my laughter as we walked to the third floor and walked through a large set of doors with an E etched on both sides. 

It’d been many years since I stood in a small child’s room. Now, Calliope preferred to decorate her walls with shields and hunting trophies. Her toys were replaced with books, journals, though she kept her dolls and stuffed animals. 

Elzarina Cassalanter’s room was nothing but small. It was painted in beautiful red and white colors and sported a silk rug depicting the sun and a glowing man partially obscured by the various toys scattered throughout the room. I moved along the floor, avoiding contact with loose marbles and pick up sticks. My boss wasn’t so lucky as her feet collided with a metal stand holding a porcelain doll that Elzarina forgot to put away, resulting in a string of draconic curses. 

“What did she say?” asked a curious Elzarina Cassalanter as Lady Hera put the doll on the shelf. 

“It’s best you don’t know,” I answered in a hushed voice. “Some adult words that your parents wouldn’t want you knowing.” 

Elzarina stopped for a moment, then nodded as she walked over to a white toy chest with gold trim. Opening it, she took out a nutcracker, or rather a bloated, winged pig-like creature dressed in a nutcracker’s outfit. 

I stepped back as Hera cried “Imp!” and assumed her fighting pose. 

“This is Khars,” Elzarina said, showing him to us. 

Khars remained silent as I studied him. I followed his breathing, wondering how I should get him to speak. My index finger was inches away from his belly when Hera yelled,” Roland, don’t touch it! Remember how the other imp stabbed you.”

“I remember,” I replied before contemplating if I should tickle its belly. 

The imp’s eyes blinked as he stared into mine. I drew back my finger as it spoke. “Bristin attacked you? I’m really sorry, good sir.” It turned to Elzarina. “Captain! It’s good to see you.” 

“The captain is downstairs,” Hera corrected. 

“You must be Khars,” I said, ignoring my boss. “Your Captain Elzarina told me she brought you here. My boss and I would like to know how she did it.” 

Elzarina wore a somber expression as she set Khars on the floor. The imp stood straight, imitating a soldier. I admit, he looked cute in the outfit. He turned to Elzarina and said,” Captain, permission to speak with them?”

“Permission granted,” Elzarina said with a salute. I couldn’t help but smirk at the girl’s commitment to playing soldier with her friend, even if he was a creature from the Abyss. 

“Very well, Captain Elzarina brought me here after using a circle,” Khars began, reaching tin to the chest. “We were completing missions, and then Bristin arrived. He didn’t listen to the captain and got her in trouble. He said his loyalty was to the master, and not the child. Four nights … I think it was four nights ago ... I heard someone yelling at Bristin, but I didn’t hear everything, nor did I see who it was. I was inside of the box.”

I stroked my chin and turned to Hera. “Who is this master?” I asked. 

“I can’t tell you,” was all Khars said. “Bristin deserved what he got. Maybe when the others get here, they’ll be nicer, like me.” 

“More of you?” I asked. 

Khars nodded and placed a paper on the floor. The paper displayed a circle with various letters, dots, and lines. I recognized it as a summoning circle. Turning to the child, I asked,” Elzarina, where did you find this?”

“It just appeared in my small box with everything else,” she answered, drawing forth a wooden, black box. 

I began searching the floor for an engraving or a painting of the circle. “I don’t see anything that could be used as a summoning circle. Maybe we need to lift up the carpet.” 

I turned to Hera, who snapped her fingers before drawing the paper from her pocket. She ignored her hostility toward the imp as she laid the fable in front of him and Elzarina. “The objects in the story, they were used for the summoning circle.”

She opened the box and pulled out the small wooden sticks, marbles, and a wooden snake. She pointed to the book on the shelf. “Roland, grab me that. Maybe there’s more information.” 

I followed and found the book titled “Faerun Book of Fables.” Opening it, I scanned for the story about the Wooden Girl but found a missing page. “It’s been torn from the book.” 

“The monster tore a page from the book,” Hera gasped. I could tell the author in her would call for revenge. To someone who kept thousands of tomes and books in her lair, all of which are in perfect condition, tearing a page from a book was akin to hurting an animal. 

“Father is going to be angry,” Elzarina said as I brought her the book. “He doesn’t like it when our things get broken.” 

The child stopped and handed me back the book. “This isn’t mine. I don’t know where this came from.” 

“But it’s in your room,” Hera said. “How did it get in here? Your brother?” 

“Terenzio doesn’t like this book,” Elzarina said. “He isn’t allowed to touch my things, either. Only my parents would know about it, or Nana, but she’s on vacation.” 

All three of us turned to Khars, who stepped away and shook his head. “It wasn’t me. I didn’t get here until she made the circle.” 

“Then maybe that’s how we close it,” Hera said. We placed the alphabet blocks in an outer circle and the wooden snake in the middle to match the image. Hera carefully arranged the marbles and sticks in the spot and stepped near the bed. 

“Stay back, Elzarina,” Hera said, closing her fists. “We don’t know what creatures will spill from the Nine Hells.” 

All four of us waited and nothing happened. I turned to Elzarina and noticed the nervous expression on her face. Only Khars seemed unsurprised with the lack of results. 

The imp should his head. “That’s not gonna work. If you want to close the circle, you need to read the story. There’s an important clue in there.” 

I scoured the text once more, searching for a location. After three times, I noticed the words City of the Dead were underlined with a thin trail of ink. My eyes met Hera, who nodded. She learned this on the first read. “An altar in the City of the Dead,” she said. “I don’t like it, but it seems to be the only way to do this. We may want to bring Khars with us.” 

Khars turned to Elzarina and asked,” Captain?”

Elzarina’s eyes turned to sadness. “You’re taking him away, aren’t you?” 

“We’ll keep him safe, Elzarina,” I said, ignoring Hera’s grunts of protest. “We just need his help in solving the puzzle.” 

“Promise me you keep him safe,” Elzarina said. After I gave her a reassuring nod, she turned to the imp and bowed. “Khars, I order you to listen to Roland and Lady Hera.” 

Khars smiled and saluted his captain before we left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

III

We reached the City of the Dead at sundown despite Khars almost getting into a snowball fight with a pair of boys on the street. To leave the manor, we explained our plight to Captain Saget. After he answered with some expected skepticism, Hera showed him the puzzle paper and Khars, who startled him with a wink. The captain made no more effort to hinder our journey and even let me leave with my weapons. 

Traveling through the City of the Dead was one of my goals since I came to Waterdeep. The district served as the city’s graveyard and it was common to find priests whispering prayers to loved ones, or adventurers toasting their fallen friends. There’s a chance you’d run into a necromancer attempting to steal a body. 

Khars led us to a small angel statue and motioned toward the ground. “Make the seal here.” We followed his directions and arranged the toys similar to what we had in the room. As I placed the last marble on the ground, a red glow emitted around the area and a gangly creature sprouted from the ground. Quills covered its back as green saliva dripped from its lips. 

“Elzarina, you’ve come at last,” the creature said in a raspy voice, spreading its arms. It stopped and stared at Lady Hera. “I thought you’d be smaller, and not a dragonborn. And you have your human brother here … you’re not Elzarina, are you?” 

Before either of us could answer, the devil spotted the imp next to the seal. “Khars, what’s the meaning of this? Where’s the girl?”

Khars said nothing as Hera stepped around the seal. “The girl is safe and we’re closing the seal.” 

The devil shook its head before turning to Khars. “a futile attempt at some mortal humor, Khars? Enough of this. Kill them. Get rid of them.” 

We turned to Khars, who exchanged glances with us before leaving the graveyard. I sighed as Hera shouted words in an unknown language toward the direction where Khars flew. “A coward, just like any denizen from the Abyss,” she said, switching in common.

“Hey!” an offended devil called out. “This is ridiculous. Asmodeus will have Elzarina’s soul. Either you can go back to the Cassalanters and get her, or I’ll rip you to shreds and get her myself.” 

Hera assumed a fighting stance as the devil lashed its tail her way. She dodged the first swipe, only to get hit in the face with a second one. Three barbs stuck in her face as the devil cackled. 

I unhooked the bow from my back and knocked an arrow, firing it into the devil’s face. As I readied a second arrow, I knocked another arrow and released it, this time hitting its side. 

“Her soul will belong to us,” the devil cried before missing Hera with a tail thrust. Hera responded with a right hand, hitting just below the ribs. I stood silent as tears welled in its eyes and Hera threw a chop at the lower part of its right arm.

“Her soul isn’t going anywhere,” Hera said, twisting its arm. “Roland, stand by with a pair of silver arrows.” 

I followed Hera’s command as she stared into the creature’s eye. It was rare to see her this angry or determined. As much as she was cautious around children and the chaos they made, she protected them as she did all life. 

Lady Hera’s eyes met with the devil’s as she drove two fingers into a pressure point on its skin. “Now, what do you mean when you say Asmodeus will have Elzarina’s soul?” 

The devil muttered several curses. “This isn’t worth getting killed over. If you must know, her mother and father made a deal with my master, many years ago. In exchange for wealth and power, they vowed to give their children’s souls to him on their ninth birthday.”

I lowered my bow, speechless at the devil’s words. To me, Victoro was a devoted father who loved his wife and children. How could a monster like that put a price on his children’s lives? 

My thoughts went to Calliope. She was still at the Villa in the presence of the Cassalanters. “Lady Hera, we have to go back,” I said in a weak voice. 

“We have unfinished work here, Roland,” she said, allowing the devil to rise to its feet. 

“But Calliope is back there with those monsters,” I fired back. 

Hera held out her left hand to stop me while keeping her right fingers on the pressure point. “Aria won’t let anything happen to her, nor will the captain. She’s safe.” 

The devil chuckled at Aria’s name before coughing as Hera increased the pressure on his arm. “The shiny one is still alive, I see,” it purred. “That’s bad for Lord Cassalanter.” 

I raised my bow and arrow back at its face, my heart racing. “What do you mean? What does Aria have to do with all of this?”

My eyes went to Lady Hera and I noticed her blink twice. She had the answer. “Aria was the intended target all along,” Hera whispered as a buzzing sound filled the air. We turned to find Khars holding a small vial. 

“The last clue, holy water,” Khars said, handing me the vial. “This will shut the gate for good.” 

“Khars, don’t you tell them anything,” the devil spat, its eyes glowing red. “Ignore what he’s saying. He’s just an imp.” 

Lady Hera pushed the devil away. “You’ve said more than enough,” she began before turning to Khars. “Thank you, you’ve been a good soldier, Khars, and you’ve shown me that not everyone from the Abyss is a monster. Roland, if you’d please.” 

I nodded and tossed the holy water on the sigil. The devil tried raking its claws at me, as a white light consumed it. Its curses echoed as it vanished, leaving wet toys and blocks. Khars walked toward the blocks, only for Hera to hold out a hand. “Don’t touch that, or the holy water will burn your skin. Roland, if you please.” 

I sighed and shook my head, gathering the toys. “We’ll have to explain all of this to the captain. Khars, how did you get the holy water?” 

“Lady Hera told me about the priest sleeping in one of the guard posts,” Khars said. “Sleeping on the job. His captain needs to talk to him.” 


	4. Chapter 4

IV

We arrived at the Cassalanter Villa and I found Calliope sitting Elzarina in her lap as Aria demonstrated some songs on the harpsichord. I noticed the Cassalanters speaking with a pair of nobles in the corner. Victoro’s eyes met mine and I responded with a cold gaze before Hera whispered,” Remain calm. Our focus is on Elzarina.” 

I walked to Calliope and gently took her hand. “Calliope, thank Selune, you’re safe,” I said, turning to Aria and Elzarina. 

“She’s been wonderful company, Roland,” Aria said as she pointed to the small tail protruding from behind my leg. “What’s that?” 

Elzarina stepped next to me and took Khars by the hand and pulled him into view. “You’re safe and my toys?” 

“Your toys are fine, though a little wet,” I said, handing her the bag of toys before noticing Aria’s discomfort. I imagine seeing an imp would make you nervous, especially after one attacked you. “He helped us close the seal.” 

“He was a good soldier,” Lady Hera added as she waved Captain Saget to her. The captain appeared exhausted. I hoped to never have to question dozens of nobles and staff who didn’t want to be trapped in a home on a winter evening. 

“So you solved the case?” asked Captain Saget. 

Hera smiled and she held her arms forward. “Calliope, could you and Elzarina take Khars to get some food?”

Calliope nodded and took Elzarina by the hand and walked to a small table. Khars stood in front of me and Lady Hera, saluting both of us. “This is goodbye. It was nice meeting you both.” 

“Take care, Khars, and good work,” I said, with a salute of my own. “If you’re ever in Cormyr, I’ll find some Purple Dragon armor for you.” 

The imp’s eyes lit up in excitement as he turned to Lady Hera. “It was a pleasure to help you, Lady Hera.” 

Hera sighed and I suppressed my chuckle. I could tell she took a liking to the imp.

“You did a good job,” Hera said. “Now, go eat some food. You earned it.” 

I watched Khars fly to the girls and help himself to the bread and cheeses. 

“They make Purple Dragon armor that size?” asked Aria, watching Khars. 

“I know some people,” I replied. 

Lady Hera grunted to capture our attention, before bending close to Captain Saget and Aria. “Captain, the one who tried to kill Aria was Victoro Cassalanter.”

Aria gasped as her eyes went to the Cassalanters until Hera motioned her to focus on her. Captain Saget raised an eyebrow. “How do you know it was him?” 

Taking a deep breath, Lady Hera explained,” The devil we encountered told us about the Cassalanter’s deal with Asmodeus regarding his children’s souls. I believe that in an attempt to buy some time, he devised a plan to bring a demon within these walls to sacrifice a soul to please his master.”

Aria’s wings flashed through my mind. “It makes sense as an aasimar sacrifice would likely please a devil,” I said. 

Captain Saget stroked his mustache. “There’s the motive, but how did he summon an imp in the house?” 

“He used his daughter,” Hera answered. “He created the sigil in the City of the Dead and then wrote the instructions in the story, along with providing her with the toys. He, along with his wife and nanny knows all of the toys in her room, and the nanny is on vacation. Elzarina and her father must have been playing when he left the toys and paper in her room. She performed the summoning, and brought Khars and Bristin into this realm, not realizing why they were in her room. She just thought she had new friends to play with.” 

A moment of clarity hit my mind, remembering Khars speak about an argument between Bristin and the master. “Elzarina said her father hated when her toys were broken. She told him about Bristin trashing her room, and Victoro yelled at Bristin before telling him the plan to sacrifice Aria.”

“He just needed to bring her here,” the captain added.

Aria nodded as she brought a letter from her pocket. “This request came from the Cassalanters. I’d heard of the name, but never met them. Of course, I’m not one to turn down a performance during the holiday season. I’m changing that practice.” 

I turned to Captain Saget, noticing the somber expression he wore. “I’m guessing there isn’t anything you can do.”

The captain shook his head. “There’s been rumors about the Cassalanters for some time. Dark rumors, but we haven’t had anything to act on our suspicions. Even with this revelation, we can’t simply arrest them. The best we can do is monitor the situation.”

A chill went through my back as a hand clasped my shoulder. I turned and was face-to-face with Victoro. The nobleman smiled as his Lathander holy symbol was inches from my chest. I wanted to take it and plant it in his face. 

“Everyone is whispering,” Victoro began. “I trust Lady Hera made progress on the investigation.” 

“She has,” Captain Saget replied. “The case is closed, and it seems a cultist found his way into Elzarina’s room and tricked her into summoning the imp who attacked Aria.”

“I’m pleased to hear you’re well, Aria,” Victoro said. I glanced at Aria as she stepped back to the instrument. 

“There’s still the matter of the other imp,” the Cassalanter patriarch continued. “I don’t feel good about having it in my house.” 

“Khars was a big help to us,” I answered. “He’s loyal to Elzarina and will stay for the time being. You could banish him, but Elzarina might be upset about losing her new friend.” 

“She’s made more than one friend,” he said. I noticed his eyes linger on Calliope. “Your daughter has been a lovely sight around these halls, Roland. I’d appreciate it if you came for another visit. I know the High Road can be treacherous this time of year.” 

“We’ll see,” I lied. The last thing I wanted was to return to Cassalanter’s home. I noticed his hand extended toward mine. I shook it while trying to find the appropriate dig to alert him that we learned the truth. I thought it was best to bury my anger. 

We turned as Hera coughed and she held her hand. “Roland, we need to leave. The moon is out and I have to reserve my room at the Yawning Portal.”

“Calliope, we should be going,” I called out. “We have to be on the road to the Sword Mountains to see your grandfather.”

Victoro cocked an eyebrow. “I was unaware that goliaths cared for children outside of the herd.” 

“Calliope’s grandfather cherishes his granddaughter,” I replied, my thoughts turning to my father-in-law. Perhaps I should speak to him about the Cassalanters when we arrive. “As do I,” I continued. “We’d do anything for her, and sacrifice anything for her, and I don’t expect them to do the same.” 

I stopped when I realized the words that spilled from my mouth. I began walking toward the door to meet Calliope when I watched Lady Hera shake Victoro’s hand. “What did he mean by that?” he asked her. 

Lady Hera smiled at me and turned her attention back to Lord Cassalanter. “I think what Roland meant was that he doesn’t appreciate parents who use their children as bargaining chips with their gods, Lord Cassalanter. I share his sentiments, and believe that anyone who sacrifices their children don’t deserve to call themselves ‘father’ and ‘mother.’”

“We’re doing the best we can to save our children,” Victoro said in a voice just loud enough for me to hear. “I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves. Otherwise, our next meeting won’t be so civil.” 

Both Calliope and I watched as Lady Hera gave Victoro Cassalanter a cold stare. “Best of luck to you. Do me a favor, and please hold your children close during the holiday because it might be the last time you get that opportunity.”

She placed the symbol of Bahamut in his hand before meeting us at the door. Victoro Cassalanter shook his head and turned our way, gripping the symbol in his hand. I sensed he could throw a curse or a demon at us, but it would blow his cover.

“Have a Merry Midwinter, Lord Cassalanter,” I said before walking out the door with Lady Hera leading the way. 


End file.
